


It’s Not What It Looks Like

by senbazuru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbazuru/pseuds/senbazuru
Summary: Alfred comes home early from work...





	It’s Not What It Looks Like

 

 

 

Alfred had felt an almost giddy sense of relief as he plodded up the three familiar concrete steps towards his front door.

 

The project his team had been overseeing at work had finally come to fruition - ahead of schedule no less - and so in a fanfare of congratulations and handshakes his boss had generously let them start off the weekend early. Alfred was still pretty pumped up with all the success and satisfaction of a job well done, and he was excited to get back home and tell Arthur all about it.

 

His elation wavered slightly, as he unlocked and swung open the door, his feet tamping a rhythm on the bristly mat to dislodge any sludge or soggy autumn leaves.

 

“Shit!” He’d heard Arthur hiss, the sound of panicked rummaging filtering down from the floor above.

 

“Babe?” Alfred called, absently setting his keys and wallet on the hallway table - though not in the ornate little trinket dish that Arthur had acquired for just such a purpose.

 

“It’s only barely gone four” Arthur continued to audibly fret as Alfred lay his hand on the banister, making his way upstairs “I wasn’t expecting him back so soon...”

 

“What’s up honey-bun?” He questioned the empty landing, his brow gently furrowed as he pushed at the bedroom door.

 

“Wait!” Arthur urged as it jerked to a halt on its hinges, as it would if someone had jammed their foot in the way. “Can’t you just give me a moment?”

 

“You okay in there? What’s going on?” Alfred’s fingers moved down over the varnished surface to grasp at the rounded handle.

 

“Alfred, I need you to promise me that you won’t get angry” Arthur pleaded, and Alfred felt a very alien sense of dread trickle coldly into his chest.

 

“You’re starting to freak me out here babe” he tried for levity, but his voice couldn’t quite carry it off. He jiggled the doorknob even though he knew it would be futile.

 

“Can you just promise me?” Arthur asked again, and Alfred dropped his hand to his side before taking a reluctant step back.

 

“Okay” he bit at his lip.

 

The door opened a fraction, enough for Arthur to be revealed - he was wearing that old long sleeved shirt that almost went down to his knees, the remainder of his slender legs bare and his sandy locks seemed in need of a brushing. His expression was decidedly guilty.

 

“Arthur?” Alfred found himself questioning dumbly, his throat was suddenly dry and it felt like his heart had constricted and stopped.

 

This was all just so cliche and unreal. He’d never even thought - this kind of scenario had never even crossed his mind with Arthur. Things had been good between them. Better than good.

 

“Please don’t look at me like that” and Arthur wasn’t returning his gaze “just let me explain alright?”

 

Alfred reached forward to place his palm flat on the surface of the door, gently pushing it open as Arthur hesitantly moved out the way.

 

He looked over Arthur’s shoulder, to where their double bed stood opposite the entrance. The usually neat white cotton linens were rumpled and their pillows were scattered clumsily against the headboard, Arthur’s favourite embroidered comforter draped carelessly to pool half across the floor.

 

Alfred choked on a gasp as his eyes met those of the cat that lay calmly in the middle of his mattress.

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“You promised you wouldn’t get mad - so listen, I can explain...” and as Arthur began to babble, all Alfred could focus on was the metronome flick of the fluffy ginger tail belonging to that tiny intruder. Its fur was as white as their bed sheets and it had a coordinating ginger patch over half of its face, with ears that were unusually small. Alfred got the feeling it was silently judging him too.

 

“You have a cat. In our bed” and he was still immensely bewildered, but gradually his blood was beginning to thaw in his veins, his poor heart was beating once again and he no longer felt like throwing up. Arthur had just been hiding a cat?

 

“I know, I know...” Arthur wrung his hands “I don’t normally let her up here - usually she’ll just come into the kitchen. Okay, well, sometimes she comes and sits on the sofa with me when I have a tea break” he admitted, scrubbing his fingers into his hair “but I promise I never let her onto your chair. I’ve told Crumpets that you’re strictly a dog person.”

 

“Crumpets?”

 

“And as you know I’d stayed up late to finish editing that bloody chapter, I was _knackered_ and so... we had a nap.”

 

“Jesus Christ” and Arthur looked distressed until Alfred folded him into a tight hug, pushing his nose into his hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead “You scared the shit out of me” he breathed against his skin.

 

“Scared you?” Arthur looked up into his eyes, confusion etched onto his face.

 

“I’ll tell you later” Alfred grinned, his fingertips stroking over Arthur’s pale cheekbone and down across his jaw. “I just really wanna kiss you right now.”

 

He took Arthur’s lips softly, but soon the intensity of his relief and adoration bled into his movements, his tongue nudging its way into Arthur’s mouth to steal his breath away. He ran his hands possessively over Arthur’s back, holding him tight against his body, and keeping those little sounds that Arthur made all for himself.

 

He felt bad for having doubted him even for a second, but Arthur was going to have to admit that it’d looked pretty bad from his perspective. They would probably laugh about it later, after Arthur had sulked indignantly. God his Arthur was cute.

 

But right now, all he wanted to do was bask in their love. Just to be happy that Arthur was his and they were good. Better than good.

 

“Crumpets” Alfred panted as he pulled away “I’m gonna be needing that bed.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so stupid. I haven’t written in so long, I’m super rusty, so I thought I’d ramble something into existence rather than overthink. Gotta strike when the motivation is hot and all that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
